Colin's Residention
Colin's Residention is a location from story "Bloodfin's Creepy Adventure: The Dead Animators Society". Is house belonged to Colin Wyckoff (also known as kitty0706 or called by Bloodfin "Thing"). Appearance House is modern-styled home with secret stashes and is connected to little forest and shed. In house you can find bathroom, living room, garage, kitchen and hall. Also there is secret room and bunker under house. Soundtrack Ambient outside the house https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQ5m2KcUv5M (Braindead) Ambient inside the house https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMfnMU0pZrk (Rain Beat) Ambient in shed https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuNXo9Ed1dc&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240 (Para Ordance Under Bed) Music from bunker https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GF19XLJcnHw&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240&index=2 (The Akward Tool) When talking via phone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ryt1DPirB0&index=3&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240 (Leave A Message) Noticing a shovel in house https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awieHJ7k6EQ&index=4&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240 (Grave Digger) When being on second floor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVY8PaRF1jE&index=8&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240 (Meet The Gutsy) When eccountering deputy Barney https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kvnYN8AqwM&index=11&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240 (The More You Know, The More You Scared?) When eccountering police https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_txr1Dhct4&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240&index=15 (Special Weapons And Tactics) Finding a creepy secret of Colin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cda1q923aw8&index=18&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240 (I See You) Searching for clues to solve puzzle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po1FBMIJ-Mc&index=19&list=PL6A5E405DA65E5240 (My Secret) Fighting with hallucinations https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWPN2tLCihM&list=PLnKoH0VZrkgj0A3gmqLM7UTy1F3jOe9Aw (Dead Alive) Meeting DasBoSchitt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDG-2a1oURM&index=3&list=PLnKoH0VZrkgj0A3gmqLM7UTy1F3jOe9Aw (We Are Watching You) Trying to stop nuts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFIVER8_XIA&list=PLhBogINoJux9mcXPZXYt-e6lGu9zCqA01&index=3 (Dead Wagon) Fighting with Lydia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IamJVxzIto&list=PLhBogINoJux9mcXPZXYt-e6lGu9zCqA01&index=2 (Naked, Armed And Hot) Boss fight with Rex https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbmnDBDHWKc (Bad Deadly Speedy Murderer) Battle with kitty0706 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHWoViXfPhA (Monster) Ending of game music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddHIURIyhzs (Goodbye Mr Colin) Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPtAKEFRBdc (Edd, Walt and Stan are waiting for me) Newspapers in house A newspapers are seen on board in bedroom. They are used to tell, what happened in game before current events: First newspaper tells about three young men getting seriously injured. first got beaten up, second got stabbed with scout knife, and last had blunt damages Second tells about massacre on FurryCon by one of guests, he also found dead later, probally getting killed by someone with .22 pistol. Third says about a "interesting" addiction one of famous celebrities, also that managed to quit from it and helping readers to sop it. Few anothers tells about singtings of a "moden nazi soldier". To recognize him they added his photo. And last tells about main character saving veteran of war in Iraq to escape from burning house. Also notes can be seen near photos and some draws of something. Founding board awards you with founding new weapon, Cantender (is laying on rope on left of board). Trivias You can enter to house that is standing on edge of map from site of ocean. When you enter to bedroom you will find few Bloodfin's pics in heart made from pink paint. Also by posters and style we can assume that somebody stalks Paul. Also you can find on one of posters draw "R1R4 x P4YL". If you stay in house for long enough you will meet girl. If we switch to her, we will see, that she has a view bit pink and around Paul is a purple aura and he has a hearts around. House probally is haunted. We can find clues like: If we will stare at paint in hall (which is reference to "Last Supper") picture will slowly start to changing into a creepy painting of kitty0706 looking like zombie, known GModders with blood on their mouth and weird food and background lookslike wastelands If we will stare into mirror in hall and we will look in left, we will see Colin staring at us. Sometimes you can hear weird sounds in house. In TV you can see eye watching you. If we look into garden through dinner room, you will see a dead furries. Minute later they slowly stands and start to coming to house. Player can kill them via distance weapon. Going upstairs first time will meet with cutscene, where we sees, how someone goes without legs to us and says: "What we have done?"